Lester's announcement
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: Lester makes an announcement that Marley, Matt and Becker don't quite agree with... I do not own Primeval. Marley and Jenner are original characters. Please review :)


Lester's office on a dreary Monday morning and Lester is sat in his chair. Emily, Abby and Jess sit opposite him in chairs. Emily with her hands in her lap sat up straight. Connor and Matt were sat on the couch next to them with Becker sat on the arm near Matt. Matt in his leather jacket and Becker in his usual uniform. Connor was crunching on an apple. Marley stood a bit behind by the door and Jenner stood next to her easily the closest to the door. Marley was wearing a denim jacket and combats not her usual jeans and t shirt her hair up in the usual blonde ponytail. Silence filled the room as Lester looked around the room at the waiting team. None of them knew the reason he had called this meeting.

"What is this about Lester?"

"My sentiments."

Lester didn't respond simply taking a moment to consider his wording in order not to complain at Marley and Matt for interrupting the silence he had been trying to create.

"With Prospero's funding in doubt Mr Prime minister has made it mandatory for all of us to attend a black tie function with tuxedos."

"Tuxedos?" Becker was incredulous as he gazed to Lester then Jess and Jenner then back to Lester flustered. "Why do we need tuxedos?"

Lester shook his head as he spoke,

"Because it's a black tie event, Captain. Your uniform, while the right colour, will not suffice."

Becker continued to stare at him in confusion and finally deciding it was Matt's responsibility to brief the Captain Lester sighed and shook his head once more. He found it tedious repeating himself to a team that rarely listened anyways.

"Catch him up, will you, Anderson? I find repeating myself tiresome."

"Will do." Matt answered smiling as Becker groaned at the prospect. Lester nodded acknowledging Matt's answer with approval. That was Becker dealt with….

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go. Some of us have actual work to do."

"Great I've got to wear a penguin suit?" Becker moaned

"It could be fun…" Jess countered cheerfully standing up as her colleague Marley groaned and rolled her eyes. Marley had always hated the thought of wearing a dress. She was a tomboy and tomboys don't do dresses willingly. Marley could understand Jess's excitement at the prospect of dressing up for some do that they had no choice but to attend but she wasn't going to share it….

"Like an incursion." Marley muttered under her breath as she looked around the room avoiding eye contact with Lester. Lester heard her and raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. Connor, Abby, Jess and Emily looked around as the words are exchanged between Matt, Marley and Lester all of whom were unflinching in giving their opinions.

"We have no say in this?" Matt asked ever the voice of reason

"As I say it is mandatory." Lester confirmed

"Great." Becker.

"Under who's authority?" Marley asked louder than she wanted to and in a tone that surprised both Matt and Becker and everyone turned to look at her.

"Marley!" Matt reprimanded. Becker smiled as he looked down. Good old Marley!

"What?" Marley responded innocently as she shrugged with a smile. "It needed to be asked."

"We really have no choice?" Matt clarified again.

"No. Can I count on all of you to attend?" Lester turned in his chair as he answered a sly grin on his face due to Marley's response to his announcement. Emily, Jess, Connor and Abby all gave a solemn nod though Jess was smiling which Lester observed through a reflection in his window. Jess smiled brighter as Becker and Matt also reluctantly nodded as Lester stared them down. Marley looked down. She knew what Lester was trying to do… She wasn't going to be bullied into it easily.

"Marley?

"Yes. I'm not happy about it though. Just so we're clear."

"You will be expected to dress appropriately no jeans and t shirt understood?"

"We get the idea! Permission to leave to do proper work not small talk." Marley remarked her hand on the door handle as Jenner moved out of her way.

"Granted Marley. Lose the attitude. You're all excused."

Everyone filtered out into the hub leaving a smiling Lester in his chair. He had enjoyed that announcement far more than he should have but Marley's face had almost made the do a bearable prospect.

"Jenner! A word please." Lester called out before Jenner and Becker had left the room.

Becker looked to Jenner and then shrugged.

"See you out there."


End file.
